


the mistry of link's hat [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, deliberatly bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what is it made of???</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mistry of link's hat [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelyn_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_b/gifts).



> i saw your love of cricket and tried to put in as much as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> ps the triangles are to symbolise his love of doritos (:


End file.
